


No Light, No Light (In Your Bright Blue Eyes)

by Lothiriel84



Series: Another Nail In The Coffin [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Far, far from the lightHear the night creatures callWith a cold breath they howlAll the hollow hoursThey're calling you(Brian May,Back To The Light)





	

He did his research, that much is true. Dreams are believed to serve the purpose of consolidating recent memories and reinforcing old ones, although it is largely unknown what the actual purpose of dreaming is.

(Mycroft could have probably told him as much. His brother is in fact Wikipedia, or at least takes pleasure in referring to himself as such.)

Apparently though that is not enough to stop the natural response of his body and mind to the images that keep presenting themselves in his sleep.

Wind, cold and bitter. The distant murmur of water. Darkness closing in around him like thick black oil.

_(Tick-tock, tick-tock.)_

Gunshots echoing on glass walls. The smell of blood, like copper and iron. Splinters of wood biting into his fingers.

_(I that am lost, oh who will find me?)_

Molly sobbing over the phone. His maddening, beloved big brother trying for humour as he braces himself for a bullet straight to his chest. John calling out to him from the bottom of a well.

_(This is where I get off.)_

He cries, shivers, and gasps for breath all at once. A hand instantly covers his own, warm and reassuring, and infinitely more real than any of his dreams.

He closes his eyes again, his mind now focused entirely on the soft intake of her breath.


End file.
